rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Whitennerdiest/Heros and Monsters Questions: New, Old, and Answered
Okay, I finally snuck away from my family. There's no way I'm going to admit to them that I would rather discuss pseudo-anime fantasy online than watch the superbowl. Anyways, after watching Vol. 3 Ch. 11 for the fouth time in a row. I began my weekly RWBY reasearch session that normally follows the realease of each episode. Like I always do, I kept going over the many different questions that we all have and decided to just write them all down. Some of these questions are just my own speculation and could be way out in left field. Some of these already have entire posts dedicated to them. Some of these aren't even questions, just things that I noticed and might be important. The goal of this post is simply to consolidate them all into one post. Let's get going. Answers (Finally) * Velvet's weapon: Velvet can take a picture of another weapon and is able to create a hard light replica which she can then use for a short period of time. * Ironwood is alive and unharmed. It is also confirmed that his right arm (as well as the rest of the right side of his body) is cybernetic (and extremely badass I might add). *Adam and Blake did have something, but it's gone. Okay maybe there weren't as many anwers as I thought. New Questions Note: I'm going to number these questions so that you can just just refer to the question number in the comments. It'll save time and will simplify things. #Velvet's Weapon:Why doesn't Velvet use her weapon sooner (apart from it adding to the drama of the show)? Does it have a time limit or betteries that run out? Can each weapon only be used once per use? #Roman: Is there some crazy way that he could have survived? (After Torchwick gets eaten by the Griffin, Ruby straight up kicks it THROUGH THE #@%&ING SHIP causing an explosion that would kill the Grimm and him. The ship then crashes with a few more explosions, so I doubt this. I just figured I'd put it here anyways). #Neo: She actually made a sound! She gasped when her umbrella pulled her off the ship. Will she eventually speak? What ended up happening to her when she fell? Where is she? IS SHE OKAY?!?! #Ironwood: What's the story with the cyborg body parts? what happened to him that made them necessary? # Yang: After Yang is disarmed pulls an Anakin has her arm cut off, she doesn't bleed, there's just, um, fairydust? Is this significant (probably)? WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!?!?!?! Why wasn't Yang protected by her aura? Does Adam have some way to cancel aura (dear God I hope not)? Also, will she get a cyborg arm like Ironwood or can they reattach it? Will she need a new weapon since she lost one of her Ember Celica gauntlets behind? #Ozpin/Cinder: How are they connected? Do they know each other? Who was Cinder refering to when she said "She was right about you,..."? WHO WILL WIN? (dun dun duuuuunnnnn) Other Stuff WE FINALLY GOT TO SEE QROW'S WEAPON IN SCYTHE MODE!!! You had one %#@&in job Jaune. ONE JOB!!!!! Nora pushes Ren out of the way to take the hit instead. This could easily lead to some developement of the ReNora ship. The moment my heart skipped a beat. Thank God for her semblance. If I missed anything for this episode or you have some theories, of couse, please say them in the comments. I will create a new post soon with unanswered questions from previous episodes, I just don't have time right now. Farewell for now my little toaster ovens. -W Category:Blog posts